Laundry
by OurGloryDays
Summary: A chaste kiss is stolen between the flowing sheets dancing in the summer's breeze. SuFin... Nothing too cheesy, real names used, just cute.


**Just. Yeah. Had to get this out of my system.**

It was beautiful. The sun was setting, the light leaving the valley as a serene shadow replaced it. The shadows of the trees on the long summer grass were growing by the minute, giving everything a distorted sense of twisted, dream-like reality.

It was decidedly the time of day when magical things happen- as Lukas had suggested.

Tino was out in the field, stringing the last load of laundry out to dry, and about to start folding up the already dried articles, when he heard the familiar sound of a car pulling up in his driveway.

He honestly didn't _have _to look to know who it was. He knew it was Berwald. The man was like clock work; he'd spent every Friday night at Tino's house for probably the last year.

Their friends, namely Lukas and Mathias, would tease the two whenever they were caught together for always acting like a couple. Tino would laugh it off, his mind hoping that Berwald didn't know how he felt about him, and his heart hoping that their constant teasing would cause Berwald to _finally_ make a move.

Whenever they joked, Tino never skimped out on the opportunity to look up at Berwald, simply because the man's entire demeanor would change, and to be completely honest, it gave Tino some hope about their 'relationship.'

His cheeks would be stained a rosy red, similar to Tino's own, he would shove his hands into his pockets, and, and this was always Tino's favorite moment, he would look into Tino's eyes, just briefly, with his eyebrows raised and slightly furrowed, as if he were asking a question. Sometimes he'd bite his lower lip, but the Swede would always break eye contact and look to the floor before Tino had any chance to smile up at him.

Those short moments of intimacy always get to him; they always keep him hanging on to their 'friendship.'

Tino was hanging his spare bed sheet when he heard footsteps approaching in the ankle-high grass all around him. The footsteps got louder, until he could feel their vibrations through the dirt and up through his own bare feet.

"Sve." Tino smiled to himself, and greeted his guest before turning around to get a good look at him.

"Hey." Berwald replied, still in his work clothes, tie and all.

"Why do _you_ look so formal? Huh? You have a hot date or something?" Tino chided, flirting a little with the man. Tino took one small step closer and closed the distance between them, bringing his hands up to the Swede's neck, and loosening his tie for him.

Berwald was silent, but he watched, his heart in his throat, his breathing as steady as he could keep it, as Tino nearly pressed their bodies together and began to loosen his tie. He felt his cheeks tint a shade darker, and wished for nothing other than this happy scene every day when he returned from work. Berwald loved Tino, so fondly, so passionately.

"Wanna help me with the laundry? I cleaned the clothes you left over here last weekend if you want to stay the night again..." Tino momentarily paused and placed both of his palms on the Swede's burly chest, feeling the muscles, and his pounding heart. "I'm pretty sure they should be dry by now, and I don't have to work in the morning so it wouldn't be a bother, and-"

"Sure." Berwald cut Tino off, refusing to give him the wrong impression about whether or not he wanted to stay the night. He wanted so badly to place his hands atop of Tino's, and just lean down and kiss him at moments like these, when Tino was being cute and affectionate, but, alas, the Swede shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to the furthest point from Tino (albeit, it wasn't all that far.) and began to remove clothes from the line, folding them a couple at a time, and then walking back to the clean basket and placing them in there.

The sweet-smelling summer breeze rustled through the linens and clothes, through the grass and leaves on the trees and bushes, emanating a soft whirring sound through the momentary silence. Crickets chirped, a chorus to the setting sun and the rising stars.

"And, as I was saying, in the morning we could go down to the coffee shop and get some pastries and meet up with Mathias and Lukas, and Lukas's brother Emil. Emil wants to meet us you know, before he heads back off to... whatever University he's at now." Tino and Berwald made a great team when it comes to the laundry; they were now both working on stringing up the last line of damp clothes.

"Mmm. Em'l? Never hear' o' him." Berwald stated, as the smaller man handed him yet another one of the Swede's old oversized pajama shirts that Tino had commandeered. Berwald smirked, he loved seeing Tino in his clothes, and it ignited a little flame in his heart, on that made him want to see Tino with out any clothes on at all…

"Yeah Lukas told me on the phone earlier that he's only in town for a few days, then he's leave-" The shirt Berwald just hung had slipped from the grasp of the clothes pin, and both men reached out to prevent it from hitting the ground. "Oh! I got-"

The shirt fell to the ground.

Its fate was sealed as soon as both of the men's fingers intertwined in an effort to catch it.

Now, at this particular moment in time, this magical part of the day, as Lukas would say, both men were holding onto what they most desired.

Berwald lowered their hands, his cheeks mirroring the soft hazy pink that slitted in through the distant valleys, valleys that harbored the light and warmth of the sun. He couldn't help but look into Tino's eyes, so soft and warm, and feel at home. He hoped that Tino didn't mind this moment, and, honestly, that it would never end.

Tino was reluctant to detangle his fingers from Berwald's, and was on cloud nine when the Swede lowered their hands, and continued to look into his eyes, with _that_ look.

The look that Berwald gives Tino every time they're teased about acting like a couple. Tino's heart was fluttering and dancing and flipping and shouting silent hooray's as his supple lips curved gracefully into a brilliant, blushing smile. He wasn't so naïve as to not understand where this was going, so he leaned into the Swede a little, and closed his eyes, hoping that the man might catch his drift.

Berwald couldn't believe his eyes, Tino… his Tino… His mind was stuttering and his heart a mess of emotions and words that he didn't know which ones to let out first. Tino smiled at him, and began leaning into his body, closing his eyes as doing so. Berwald understood that there were no words needed, when he could simply _show_ Tino how he felt.

Berwald smiled to himself, bent down slightly and pressed his lips to Tino's.

Their first kiss everything he would have wanted it to be, pure innocence.

**So, sorry if this is random and out of the blue and confusing, but I needed to get the creative juices flowing.**

**Let me know what you think? I can't decide whether or not I like writing from first person or this style. And I want to start up another chaptered story, so I might … well I'm gonna write a lot this summer basically, and I'm gonna write a lot of first person. **

**I don't know why you needed to know all of this but I always have fun reading the authors notes. Well… I am so tired. Let me know what you think of this story, and I promise I'll have Body Language updated soon!**

**Xoxo, OurGloryDays**


End file.
